The ability of airlines to operate profitably depends, in large part, on efficient utilization of resources such as aircraft, personnel, and access to runways and other airport facilities. The smoothness and speed of the flow of air traffic in and around an airport, particularly relating to the ability to predict and reduce delays, is a significant factor contributing to such efficiency. By maintaining traffic flow at or near optimal conditions, fuel consumption may be minimized; aircraft flight time may be reduced; and delays may be avoided, resulting in improved customer relations and enhanced prospects for repeat business.
Airlines are generally able to monitor their own internal operations to ensure efficiency. However, they do not typically have the ability to monitor airport operations on a broader scale in order to analyze and act on delays. Therefore, if airlines were able to access improved information, they could better communicate with air traffic control (“ATC”) in order to improve airport throughput, reduce delays, and improve the efficiency of their operations.